


Bright the hawk's flight on the empty sky

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Series: Wherein Liz Entertains Various Thoughts about the Problem of Susan [13]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Book/Movie: Prince Caspian, Drabble and a Half, Gen, Prompt Fic, Road Trips, Self-Discovery, The Problem of Susan, United States
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: Susan travels across America.





	Bright the hawk's flight on the empty sky

**Author's Note:**

> Written 12/14/18 for anonymous, in response to the prompt: [any, any, roadtrip](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=5215550#cmt5215550).

"The difference between America and Europe is that in America, a hundred years is a long time, and in Europe, a hundred miles is a long way," the graduate student sent to pick up Father, Mother, and Susan said with a cheerful smile; "So brace yourselves -- New York to Chicago is a long way even for us, though at least you're not aiming for California."

Now, two and a half long days later and still not quite at their destination, Susan stares out the automobile windows at the blue-gray vastness of Lake Michigan, as endless as Indiana and Ohio's rolling fields of maize and alfalfa or the weary, forested mountains of Pennsylvania, and knows with quiet exultation that this world is so much larger than she'd dared to dream -- and so, in consequence, is she.

England was an egg, Narnia a nest, but she is fledged and ready to fly.


End file.
